Harmonia
by Kamiyaflower
Summary: A retelling of Pokemon Black and White revolving around N and Team Plasma, includes a few extra scenes I came up with that weren't in the game. FerriswheelShipping.
1. Chapter 1  First Meeting

**A/N: Hehe hi everyone, did you miss me? It's been a long time since I submitted a story here. I'm doing more drawing than writing nowadays, but I came up with this idea so I decided to submit it. This one isn't anything big, it's basically just a retelling of the game with some of my own oneshots mixed in, but I figured you guys would enjoy it. ^.^ The chapters will be pretty short and sweet, and I'll update each one as soon as I can. I'm actually writing this AS I play the game so that the scenes are still fresh in my mind. XD**

**Well anyway, enjoy!**

**(Oh and I'll be putting another version of this story with pictures included up on my Tumblr, which I'll put the link to on my profile. ;D) Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>White shielded her eyes from the sun as she walked through the gate to Accumula town, looking around in amazement. This was her first time being outside her small hometown of Nuvema, so it was a lot for her to take in. Not too long ago, she had been given a task by Professor Juniper along with her two best friends, Charen and Bianca. The professor gave them each their own Pokemon and asked them to complete the Pokedex, a high-tech Pokemon encyclopedia. In order to do this, they had to leave home and travel around the region, battling trainers and gym leaders along the way. White looked down at her Pokedex and the Pokeball containing Oshawott in her hands. She couldn't help but feel like this was the start of a huge adventure, and she smiled proudly.<p>

"Well, it looks like Bianca's run off again." Cheren sighed, walking up beside White and scratching his head. "Honestly, that girl can never sit still. Well, while I look for her, you can go ahead and heal your Pokemon at the center, alright?" He pointed to the large, orange-roofed building nearby.

"Okay," White nodded. "I'll meet up with you afterwards then."

"Call me on the X-Transceiver if you can't find me." Cheren waved as he ran off in search of Bianca, and White walked into the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon.

"Thank you, and please come again!" The nurse called as White exited the Pokemon Center, waving cheerfully at the nurse behind her. But she quickly became puzzled once she saw the state the town was in. When she entered the town a few minutes before, it was calm, but now there was a huge crowd of people gathered in the center. It was too big for White to see what was going on.

"Huh...what's all this...?" she muttered curiously.

"White! Over here!" White turned to see Cheren waving at her from inside the crowd and she ran over to him.

"Cheren! Did you find Bianca?"

"Not yet, I got distracted by all this." Cheren adjusted his glasses uncomfortably and led White to the front of the crowd so she could get a better look. Standing before the crowd of townspeople was another large crowd of people, but they were obviously not part of the town. They all wore strange clothes that reminded White of medieval knights, and their leader was the strangest of all. It was obvious he was the leader because of the long, brightly colored robe he wore and the eyepatch covering his right eye. The group was holding banners with a logo of the letter P on them. The same logo was on the leader's robe.

"Who...are they?" White asked Cheren, confused.

"No idea. But that guy in the robe looks like he's about to give a speech." Cheren nodded towards the man, who was lifting his arms up to silence the townspeople and allow him to speak.

"Good morning, people of Accumula town. My name is Ghetsis, and we are Team Plasma. Today I have come here to give you all a message. Everyone...should free their Pokemon."

"What?" Cheren and White's jaws dropped, and the townspeople seemed to be in shock too, but they continued to listen to the rest of the speech.

"We humans live together with Pokemon, and we think that we coexist as partners who can rely on each other. But...is that really true?" Ghetsis's gaze turned stern as he continued. "Have you ever thought that only we humans believe that? Trainers command their Pokemon to do whatever they want, not once thinking of the Pokemon's feelings. They force them to do hard work and treat them badly. We humans should do something for these Pokemon we have so wrongly abused: release them and let them live free! Only then will humans and Pokemon be equal!" The townspeople were all still shocked and looked at their Pokemon, confused about what to do. Before anyone could react, Team Plasma had already left and the people started to disperse. Cheren was the first to pipe up.

"Well, I don't care what that guy says, I just got this Pokemon! There's no way I'm giving up on it already!" He crossed his arms determinedly. White nodded slightly and looked down at the Pokeball in her hand for a few moments, then opened it and released her Oshawott, who looked up at her confused expression curiously.

"Hey Oshawott...do you hate me? Do you not enjoy battling? Would you be happier if I released you?" The Oshawott immediately looked scared and clung to White's leg, which she took as a no and it made her smile. She bent down to pick up the little otter and hug him, and it was at this moment that she heard a voice from in between the crowd.

"Your Pokemon...just now it said..." White turned towards the source of the voice and found herself staring at a strange-looking man. He was tall with long, tea green hair tied back in a low ponytail. He wore casual clothes, and a baseball cap which covered part of his face since his head was lowered. His style was that of a normal person but what was strange was his demeanor. He stood with a slightly slumped posture and his hands in his pockets, his face fixated on White's Oshawott. And did he just say...that the Pokemon spoke?

"Wha-What did you say? My Oshawott...spoke?" White questioned the stranger, confused, and the man stepped closer.

"Yes, it was talking." He lifted his head up and turned his gaze to White, examining her puzzled expression. "So you can't hear it either? How sad." He straightened up a bit more, fully revealing his face, and managed a smile that was a bit more like a smirk. "My name is N."

Cheren adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, deciding to speak up. "Well I'm Cheren and this is White. We are on a journey to complete the Pokedex for professor Juniper, so if you don't mind, we'll be-"

"The Pokedex?" N turned to Cheren, his smile becoming a frown. "So you're going to confine many many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that then? I'm a trainer too, but I can't help but wonder if the Pokemon are really happy that way." N looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned his attention back to White. "Your name is White, is it? I like it...it's pure." N snapped his fingers and a Puurloin jumped down next to him from a nearby tree. "If you wouldn't mind, battle me and let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" White nodded determinedly and set Oshawott down, preparing for battle. As the fight ensued, N watched White and her Oshawott's moves carefully. Their battle tactic was almost seamless, and even though they had only been together for a short while, they were already very much in tune with each other. N's Puurloin was taken down fairly quickly and Oshawott recieved only minor damage.

"Good job, Oshawott!" White praised her new little friend on his win and gave him some berries to munch on. N stayed quiet and picked up the fainted Puurloin, staring off into space as he did so. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see White holding out some sort of object to him. "Here, this is a revive...for your Puurloin." N looked surprised at first, then smiled slightly and took the item from her.

"I never expected...to hear a Pokemon say such things..." he mumbled to himself.

"Huh? You mean my Oshawott? What did he...?"

"But still, as long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, they can never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon...they're my friends." N stood up and finally snapped out of his thoughts, turning to White. "Thank you for the battle, and for the medicine. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime." And with that, he left.

"Hmph, what a weirdo." Cheren scoffed. "What was all that about Pokemon talking? That guy's got a few screws loose." He turned to White, who was still staring off in the direction N had left. She seemed to be lost in thought. "White? Don't let all this get to you okay? That N guy...Team Plasma...what they said about us harming Pokemon isn't true. Our Pokemon work hard for us and we take good care of them in return. I mean just look, your Oshawott loves you."

"Wha? Oh...yeah, I know." White smiled brightly. "Thanks Cheren."

"Don't mention it. Now then...I'll go on ahead. I want to go to the next town and fight the gym leader there. You should battle gym leaders along the way too. It's the best way for trainers to get stronger."

"But what about Bianca?"

"She'll be fine on her own, that girl has enough energy. And if she needs our help, she can just call us."

"Haha that's true. So I guess we go our seperate ways from here then?" White looked a little down.

"Hey, come on, you have your Pokemon with you right? The next time we meet, though, you better be ready for a battle! I'll want to test our skills!" Cheren smirked and White laughed lightly.

"Hehe okay Cheren, it's a deal! I'll be seeing you around, then."

"Yeah...see you." Cheren took off towards the next town and White was left alone with her Oshawott for company. She didn't mind that much though, because the feeling she'd had earlier was returning. This was the start of her biggest adventure yet.


	2. Chapter 2  Getting to Know You

Panting, out of breath, White slowly climbed up the path into Nacrene city. So much had happened since she left Accumula town and she was exhausted. First thing was first, she had to get to a Pokemon center and get them healed, then she could worry about resting herself. The nurse at the Pokemon center noticed White's weary condition and suggested she relax at the nearby cafe, pointing her in the right direction. She thought that sounded perfect, so she headed over there. The cafe was small, but it was indeed relaxing. She ordered some juice to drink and sat down at one of the tables, where she began to mull over the events she had just experienced.

White managed to get her first gym badge in Striaton City, but soon after she was stopped by a friend of Professor Juniper's, Fennel, who asked her to go into the nearby Dreamyard and collect "Dream Mist" from the Pokemon that lives there. It didn't seem like a difficult task, so White decided to help out. She met up with Bianca along the way, but when the two entered the Dreamyard they were faced with members of Team Plasma who were bullying a poor Munna into giving up its Dream Mist. White and Bianca stood up against them and finally defeated them, but it enraged White to see people who were supposedly trying to save Pokemon from abuse, abusing them instead. Even worse, they tried to steal Bianca's Pokemon too! Well, White and Bianca somehow managed to get the Dream Mist for Fennel, but afterwards Team Plasma struck again and kidnapped a little girl's Pokemon from her! This time, Cheren and White both had to team up to defeat Team Plasma and get back the stolen Pokemon. She still couldn't believe that those jerks had accused her of making her Pokemon suffer. She always treats her Pokemon with the best love and care possible! How dare they bully poor, defenseless Pokemon, steal other peoples' beloved Pokemon, and then turn around and make her the bad guy! White scowled at her drink and grumbled to herself, still mad at those Team Plasma jerks. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and gathered her things. Sitting here grumbling wouldn't do any good, time to let off steam at the Pokemon gym.

White stormed over to the city's gym, which was apparently located inside a museum. Still steaming, she rushed into the museum but she was too lost in thought to notice the person exiting the building at the same time. The two of them collided and White was sent backwards, landing on her rear.

"Owww..." she winced, rubbing her hip. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching-" she stopped as she looked up and realized who she'd run into. There stood N, wearing a confused and pained expression on his face. White had completely knocked his baseball cap off, which he bent over to pick up, and then extended a hand to the fallen girl.

"Don't worry about it. Here." he helped her up and then finally the two managed to regain their composure. "So...have you come to challenge the gym leader?"

"I have but...I had better calm down first." She held her forehead in her hand. "I'm still all worked up and obviously not paying attention to what I'm doing...or where I'm going. Heheh."

"Worked up? Did something happen?" At this question, White seemed troubled so N led her to a nearby bench and asked her to sit with him and explain. She told him about her run-ins with Team Plasma and how their actions angered her. N listened to her troubles with a calm expression on his face, taking in everything she was saying, and when she had finished her story he finally spoke. "So I take it you don't like Team Plasma, then. You don't agree with them and think Pokemon should be free?"

"I don't like it when Pokemon are mistreated. But Team Plasma is going about it all wrong! Stealing Pokemon from trainers who really care about their Pokemon won't do any good for anyone. Yeah, there are trainers out there who abuse their Pokemon, and I would rather those Pokemon be free. But do we all really have to release our Pokemon even if they're our friends?" White paused and looked over at N to get his reaction, but he was staring at the ground, lost in deep thought. "N? What do you think? Do you agree with Team Plasma?"

N took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... "

"Perfect?"

"Pokemon can't be perfect as long as trainers use them selfishly. In order to be perfect, they must be equal with us humans. In order for us to be equal, all Pokemon must be free."

"You're starting to sound like that Ghetsis guy..." White swung her feet back and forth uncomfortably. "But you know, I think Pokemon can be perfect without being free. We just have to better teach people how to care for their Pokemon and understand their feelings. The way you do." N looked at her as if those words shocked him.

"But...no one can hear their voices. If the Pokemon can't be heard, then how...?"

"You saw my Oshawott back in Accumula town right? I gave him the option to leave and he clung onto my leg as if he was scared I would abandon him. Pokemon can get their feelings across even if we can't understand them." N chuckled and smiled gently.

"Amazing. You have such an understanding for your Pokemon even though you've only been with them a short while."

"Of course!" White smiled brightly. "They're my friends!" N looked surprised again, then laughed.

"Will you show me again, then? Your friendship. Let's have another battle." White happily obliged and the two readied themselves for a rematch. This time, N had 3 completely different Pokemon with him: a Pidove, a Timburr, and a Tympole. However, White had also gained two more Pokemon. She now had her Oshawott, an Audino, and a Pansear. Again, White and her Pokemon were perfectly in sync, executing moves perfectly and defeating N's entire team rather quickly. N smirked as if he had expected this. "Right now my friends aren't strong enough...I can't yet solve the equation that will change the world. I need...more power..." his voice trailed off as he sunk into his own thoughts and White looked at him questioningly. After a moment, he looked back up at her. "White, thank you. I think I understand what I must do now." He turned and motioned for his 3 Pokemon, whom White had already healed, to follow him and glanced back at her with a smile. "Good luck at the gym." and then he took off again. White sighed and turned to her Oshawott.

"He certainly is a mystery, isn't he? Always saying strange things and running off." She smiled to herself. "He's...a good guy though. He only wants what's best for Pokemon, even if he does have the wrong idea about trainers." Oshawott seemed to agree with her, which made her smile even more. She had completely forgotten that she was ever in a bad mood. "Hehe now let's see about that gym, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3  Castelliacone

**A/N: This scene wasn't in the games at all, but it's cute and important to the way I want things to unfold. ^.^ So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Phew...what a day." White sighed as she slumped onto a park bench. "It's bad enough that this city is so huge and hard to navigate, then <em>those<em> guys had to show up again and cause more trouble..."

After defeating the gym leader in Nacrene, White had continued on and arrived here in Castellia City soon after. Almost immediately, however, she was faced with more of Team Plasma's antics. This time, it was Bianca's Munna they stole. With the help of the gym leader, Burgh, and another girl named Iris, they found out that Team Plasma was building a hideout within the city; even Ghetsis himself was there. Burgh talked with Ghetsis and they found out that Team Plasma was searching for the legendary dragon Pokemon. It was strange though, the way Ghetsis talked...it sounded more like he wanted to use the legendary Pokemon for his own selfish reasons, not rescue Pokemon from harm. But White shook it off. Team Plasma did give Bianca's Munna back so she guessed everything was okay for now. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what team Plasma was thinking. Stealing Pokemon from people won't help them at all, just make the Pokemon and their owners sad. Could they really be so ignorant or did they have another motive in mind? Oh well, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Things were going well for her, otherwise. She defeated Burgh in his gym soon after the ordeal with Team Plasma so now she finally had time to relax and explore the huge city of looked down at the Pokeballs at her hip.

"Sorry guys, I wish I could let you out to play and explore with me but I'm afraid you'll get stolen." Sighing a little, she stood up and started to walk around the busy streets of the city. Castellia sure was a sight to see: huge skyscrapers loomed over from all directions and the streets were bustling with people. She had to be careful not to get lost. Suddenly she spotted a bright pink display on the side of the street, a very long line forming in front of it. She wondered what that was all about, so she got closer and realized it was a food stand. A sign in big letters next to it read: "Try the world famous Castelliacone!"

"Ice cream? Heeey that sounds good!" she hurried to get in line. Even though it was a long line, today was the perfect day for an ice cream cone, and besides, she wasn't sure how long it would be until she'd be able to return to Castellia. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to try one. After a moment of waiting, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Is this...the end of the line?"

"Sure is, I just got here my-" White turned and was once again met with a familiar face.

"You!" White and N both exclaimed at the same time, surprised that they had bumped into each other again.

"I...um...what a coincidence." White laughed. "So you're here to try the Castelliacone too?"

"Yes...it's a hot day, so I thought I should try one."

"Oh, I see. Me too!" White flashed him a smile and he smiled a little in return. Soon it was their turn to get their ice cream so they each bought their shares and then sat down on a nearby bench. "Wow, it's so good!" White happily munched on her ice cream as N slowly ate his. She didn't notice that his eyes were glued to the Pokeballs at her side. "Do you like it?" She turned to him and asked.

"Oh...yes, it's good." He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Um...your Pokemon...you aren't going to let them out?"

"Hm? Oh...yeah, usually I let them stay out of their Pokeballs unless it's an emergency. But with Team Plasma going around stealing Pokemon, I have to be careful." She glanced down at her Pokemon, looking a bit sad.

"I see. It's alright though...I won't let anything happen to them." White smiled and nodded slightly, releasing her Pokemon. Her Oshawott was now a Dewott and she had also added a fourth Pokemon to her team: a Pidove. They all snuggled up next to her and tried to steal bites from her ice cream which made her giggle.

"Hehe one at a time guys, I'll let you all have some!"

N watched her Pokemon fondly, and White wondered if he was listening to their "voices" again. She wished she could hear them just like he could, then she could understand her Pokemon even better. Audino suddenly began to lick the ice cream off of White's face, making her giggle again. "Hey that tickles!" N chuckled along with her.

"Your Pokemon are all quite fond of you. I can tell even without hearing them say so."

"Really? Hehe that makes me happy. I really do think of them as my friends."

N and White chatted a while longer until the sun began to set, then N decided he'd better he heading off. He stood up to leave, but White grabbed his wrist and made him stop a moment.

"U-Um...thank you. For always talking with me like this...and for watching over my Pokemon so they wouldn't get stolen." She blushed slightly, though she wasn't sure why. "I...really enjoy talking with you."

"I do too." N smiled gently. "You are...a nice person, who treats Pokemon with care. I respect you for that." Suddenly, he turned to face her and bent down slightly, looking straight at her face. White blushed even more, wondering what he was doing. But before she could ask, he leaned in closer and swiftly licked a bit of leftover ice cream from her cheek.

"Wha- !" White's face was now beet red as N stood up again and laughed.

"There was still ice cream on your face." He said simply and then turned to leave again. "I'll see you later, White."

* * *

><p>N felt his cheeks flush slightly as he walked off, and he pulled his baseball cap over his face to hide it. There was no time to be getting so involved with anyone right now, but...he couldn't help himself from wanting to be with her. He turned the corner down one of Castellia's dark alleys and was met with a shadowy figure. He wasn't surprised, however, because he'd made plans to meet them here.<p>

"Hmph. You seem to have taken a liking to that trainer." The figure spoke.

"You were spying on me?" N frowned. "Well I've heard quite a few things about your doings too. Stealing Pokemon? That won't make people believe in the future we seek."

"Sometimes you have to go to extremes to get what you want."

"What I want...is to find that legendary dragon Pokemon...Reshiram. Ghetsis...find it for me."

"Hmph. As you wish." Ghetsis lifted his head and was now fully visible. "But I would keep your distance from that girl." he scoffed, pulling his robe around him and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4  Ferris Wheel of Truths

**A/N: My writing has gotten sloppy, I apologize. . I haven't written anything in a long time which is why it's taking so long for me to get these chapters out. XD But I hope you guys enjoy the story anyway. ^.^ Reviews are also always appreciated~ I think I could use some constructive criticism. ^.^;;**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>White trudged up the path leading into Nimbasa City, panting heavily. "Ugh I can't take this anymore...all this walking around. Especially through that desert on Route 4, that was just brutal." She sighed and put her hand to her cheek. What N did back in Castellia was still on her mind. Why would he do something like that? Replaying all her meetings with him over again in her mind, she felt her face grow warm and realized she was blushing. Could it be...that she had feelings for him? White wandered into Nimbasa City, still pondering this, until a cry for help broke her train of thought. She ran a little farther ahead and saw that a pair of Team Plasma members were harassing an old man! White huffed in disbelief and marched up to them. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She yelled at the grunts who didn't look too happy about her butting in.<p>

"Don't get in our way or we'll take your Pokemon too!" One of them shouted at her, releasing his Pokemon for a battle. White quickly called out her Dewott and defeated both of the grunts without much effort. Scared, the pair of thieves took off down the street and the old man thanked White for saving him. As it turned out, he was the man from the daycare and also had a spare bicycle on hand, which he gave to White as a gift for helping him. Finally! this would be so much easier and faster than walking. The man thanked her again for her help and walked off, so White decided she had better go after those two grunts in case they tried to cause more trouble.

* * *

><p>Outside the Nimbasa City gym, which just so happened to be located at the entrance to a theme park, N was attempting to hide from Team Plasma. He was sure they would come looking for him, but he had to talk to White first and he assumed the city gym would be the first place she'd go. He had to hurry and warn her not to get involved with him before Ghetsis did something to her. Finally he spotted her, riding a bike over to the theme park area. However, just as she started towards the gym, N saw two Plasma grunts turn the corner, searching for him. Acting quickly, N walked up to White and greeted her.<p>

"White...I figured you would be coming to this gym. Listen, I-"

"O-Oh...actually I'm looking for a couple of thieves. Have you seen any Team Plasma members around?" N glanced behind her and saw that the two grunts were still there. He guessed she wasn't aware of their presence, so he quickly made up a lie.

"I did actually, they ran off to the center of the park. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and quickly led her deeper into the park, getting as far away from the entrance as possible.

"Wha- Wait-" White tried to protest but he was already dragging her. She blushed and looked at the ground as he led her, confirming to herself that she really did have feelings for him. She couldn't help but feel happy about running into him again, not to mention holding his hand. When he finally stopped dragging her, they were in front of a ferris wheel. N looked around and White couldn't tell if he was looking for members of Team Plasma or making sure no one else was around.

"...Not here." N turned to White, relieved that they were alone, then looked up at the ferris wheel. "Let's ride the ferris wheel and see if we can see them from there."

"Huh? Why the ferris wheel?"

"We can see the whole town from up there. Besides, I love ferris wheels. The circular motion...the dynamics...a beautiful combination." White stifled a giggle. There he went again, saying things that made no sense to her but were somehow profound. N really was a complete mystery. She agreed to ride the ferris wheel, so they boarded one of the cabins and slowly the wheel began to take them up.

What was supposed to be a search for Team Plasma turned into the two of them staring out the window blankly at the scenery below, both silent and deep in thought. White wanted desperately to tell him her feelings while she had the chance, but she wasn't sure how. Her face grew warmer the more she thought about it and she wasn't snapped out of her thoughts until the ferris wheel paused at the very top.

"Oh...we've stopped." N said quietly. White nodded.

"D-Do you see Team Plasma anywhere?" N shook his head silently. A few more seconds of silence passed. White fidgeted and blushed even more as her mind urged her to tell him while she had the chance. Finally, she spoke up. "U-Um...there's something I...have to tell you, N..." He looked over at her questioningly, noticing her face was red. She stared at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. "I um...ever since Castellia City...no...ever since we met, I think...I really...liked you." N's eyes widened but he didn't say anything in response, so she found the courage to look into his eyes and repeated herself. "I...like you, N." This time, his cheeks turned red and he looked away. This wasn't supposed to happen. He turned back towards her and saw that she was still staring at him, waiting for a response. Now what could he do? How could he warn her to stay away from him after knowing her feelings? The only way he could think of was to tell her the truth...and become her enemy.

"I...I have been hiding something from you, White. I am...not who you think I am." Her embarrassed expression turned into worry, and N looked at her seriously. "I am the king of Team Plasma."

The ferris wheel started to move again.

"W-What?"

"Ghetsis and I are working together...to liberate all Pokemon. Team Plasma is under my command." N continued to stare sadly at White, who was in shock, until the ferris wheel landed back on the ground. As they left the ferris wheel, the two grunts from before were there to meet them.

"Lord N! Are you alright!" They ran up behind him, looking defiantly at White.

"I'm fine." N said simply,then turned his attention back to White. "My followers, who work together to save Pokemon...I'm sorry but, I must protect them too." He snapped his fingers, calling forth a Pokemon team, and said to the grunts behind him, "I will fight while you two escape." The two grunts ran off, and White had no choice but to summon her Pokemon for a fight.

"N please...why are you doing this?" Her voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry, White. The truth is...I like you as well. But we are enemies. I must fight you, for the sake of Team plasma...and my dream!" He launched an attack and White defended herself, reluctantly defeating his Pokemon team just like she had many times before. N was once again dumbfounded. "Why...? Your Pokemon seem so happy...even if I lose, is the future you see different...or not?" By this time, the Team Plasma grunts had already made their escape and White was on the verge of tears. If he liked her, why did he have to fight against her? Couldn't he see that what Team Plasma had been doing was wrong? She was so confused that she couldn't even think straight. She just stood there, trembling.

"N...why? We don't have to be enemies, you know..."

"Team Plasma already has their eyes on you...we are already considered enemies. But you...you aren't like most trainers. You wish to be together with Pokemon. If that is what you really desire, then collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokemon League. I'll be waiting there...and we'll settle this once and for all." White stared at him helpelessly, not sure what to say. N couldn't stand to see her so upset, so he pulled his cap over his face and stepped forward swiftly, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"I really am sorry about all this, White..." He whispered in her ear. "But it'll be dangerous for you to get close to me." He gently kissed her forehead, then turned and started to walk away. "Until we meet again..."


	5. Chapter 5  Ferris Wheel of Decision

White's defeat of the Nimbasa gym leader was half-hearted. She still couldn't get N off her mind. She knew that he didn't really want to be her enemy, it seemed as though he thought it was the only way to keep her out of danger. After all, if she continued to get in Team Plasma's way, they might become more aggressive towards her. But still, she didn't care if he was the leader of Team Plasma, she wanted to be with him. White started to wander, lost in her thoughts, and eventually ended up back at the very same ferris wheel she rode with N. White didn't realize though, and kept wandering only to be stopped by someone calling out to her.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" White looked up and saw a girl in a waitress uniform standing in front of the ferris wheel, a worried expression on her face. "You don't look so good."

"Oh...um...I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"I see...I just didn't want you to bump into anything! Teehee. Say, would a battle cheer you up?" She cheerfully held up a Pokeball and White nodded, smiling at the girl's thoughtfulness. "My name is Aurora by the way."

"I'm White. Nice to meet you."

The strength White had gained from fighting gym leaders was apparent, as she took down Aurora's Swadloon in one fell swoop. The waitress was surprised at her defeat but was still a good sport about it anyway and asked White for a ride on the ferris wheel with her for a chat. White needed someone to talk to so she agreed, and up they went.

"So what's on your mind?" Aurora asked, almost playing the role of a big sister.

"Well...there's this guy..."

"Oh my, it always starts with a guy doesn't it?" They both laughed and White blushed.

"I-It's not like that- Well...maybe it is...but anyway, I told him I liked him and...he likes me too. But, he says we can't be together because...there's something in the way. I don't think it's a problem but he's afraid for my safety so he said we can't see each other again unless we're battling against each other."

"My my...that does sound complicated." Aurora put a hand to her chin, mulling over the situation. "I've had my fair share of problems with guys, but this sounds like a downright Romeo and Juliet story."

"Haha. It is kinda like that I guess."

"Well, then what you should do is not give up. Be like Juliet and defy what's keeping you apart. You're already quite strong, so maybe if you get even stronger and beat him in every battle, you can break down the wall that separates you." White thought about this and remembered what N said about meeting him at the Pokemon League to settle things. If she defeated him and Team Plasma then he wouldn't have to be her enemy! So all she had to do was focus on getting strong enough to take on Team Plasma.

"You know...you're right, Aurora. I think I know what I have to do now."

"Teehee. Glad I could help." Aurora grinned. "Girl talk solves everything!" The two of them laughed and chatted some more until the ferris wheel brought them back to the ground, then White decided to head off towards the next town. She waved goodbye to her new friend and got on her bicycle.

"Thanks again, Aurora! Take care!"

"You too! I hang out here a lot so if you ever have time, come talk with me again!"

"I will!"

But for now, she was off to Route 5, a new fire burning within her as she set off toward her goal.

* * *

><p>"Ghetsis...you wanted to see me?"<p>

"Ah, my lord N...there you are." Ghetsis raised his arms in greeting and bowed. "I wanted to let you know that I've changed my mind about that young trainer. At first I thought she might be a nuisance, but after taking a closer look at her and her friends, I think they could prove to be quite useful to us."

"How so?" N raised an eyebrow.

"Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Young Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can obtain strength. And as for the one called White...she has not yet started to take a direction. This is a positive quality for us, because perhaps this means we can use her to our advantage. But first, we should test her skills." At that moment, three white-haired people dressed in ninja clothing appeared by his side, seemingly out of thin air. "These three gentlemen are the Shadow Triad. I've enlisted them in Team Plasma and they are now under our command. They are the ones who gathered the information on White and her friends. We will use them from now on to help us test her abilities. I'll send them and a team of other members to investigate Chargestone cave for now. I'm sure White will pass through there eventually, so it will be hitting two birds with one stone." Ghetsis seemed proud of his new plan but N's enthusiasm was half-hearted. Now there was no way to keep White out of danger unless he battled her himself.

"I'll go too. I want to see her abilities for myself."

"Very well, my lord." Ghetsis bowed once more and then started to leave, the Shadow Triad following behind him. "If you will excuse me then, I must go and discuss this with the other sages."

N looked down at the floor, deep in thought. It would be tough to act as White's enemy while trying not to hurt her at the same time. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to act as though he had never liked her. She might end up hating him in the end but...as long as she was safe, he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you're wondering where the heck Aurora came from, she exists in the game. After The ferris wheel scene with N, she is seen standing in front of the ferris wheel instead and if you battle her, she goes for a ride with you and chats with you. I thought it would be a cute idea if she helped White with her boy problems a bit. :)**


	6. Chapter 6  Pushing Forward

More trouble awaited as White made her way into Driftveil City. She met up with Cheren along the way and got a chance to meet the current champion, Alder. But the moment they arrived in Driftveil, White and Cheren were placed with the blame for some members of Team Plasma escaping. Apparently, a draw bridge had to be lowered for them to cross, and when they lowered it, some members from Team Plasma who were being held custody used the opportunity to escape into town. White and Cheren apologized, but the gym leader, Clay, insisted that the two of them go and catch the escapees, ore else he wouldn't let them challenge the gym.

"Keh. What a pain." Cheren grumbled. "It wasn't our fault they let those Team Plasma members escape. He's just pushing the blame onto us."

"It's okay, Cheren. I've been looking for Team Plasma anyway." White smiled. "I can take care of them myself if you want. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"Heh. No worries. It's tedious, having to beat them again and again, but at least it makes us stronger I suppose."

"Hehe right. Let's go get 'em then!"

White and Cheren searched all over town for where Team Plasma might be hiding, and finally came to the Cold Storage at the edge of town. Cheren suggested they check it out, even though he hates cold places, so they went inside. After exploring the entire freezer, they finally found a huge crate big enough for people to hide in. Sure enough, there was a whole group of Team Plasma inside. White and Cheren quickly defeated all of them, and Clay's workers came in to take the criminals away. Clay congratulated White and Cheren for a job well done and as promised, they could now challenge him in his gym. After Clay left, Cheren turned to White, his hands on his hips proudly.

"Phew...Team Plasma has some crazy logic, I tell you...They want to separate people from Pokemon, but is that any different from just removing Pokemon from the world entirely? How annoying."

"Yeah..." White looked down at her feet thoughtfully. "Cheren...I've made it my job to defeat them. This time we were forced to fight them but if I come up against them again, even if I don't have to, I..." Cheren put a hand on her shoulder.

"You do what you need to do, White. I'll be behind you 100%. But for now...let's get out of here okay? It's really cold."

"Hehe. Okay."

White and Cheren walked back to the Driftveil City gym, ready to challenge Clay, but instead there was a big scene going on outside. It looked like Ghetsis was trying to convince Clay to let the Team Plasma members they had just captured go free. And surprisingly, Clay agreed to it! Ghetsis gathered up the captured members and walked off with them trailing behind. White scowled as they passed by her, and for a moment she was sure that Ghetsis was smirking at her! That rude and concieted man. She was determined to bring them down once and for all.

"Sorry ya had to see that folks." Clay approached White and Cheren with a sigh. "I know you worked hard to find them rotten Team Plasma guys an' all but...Well I gotta pull myself together. I still got our Pokemon battle ta worry about!" And with that, he went inside the gym.

"Hmm I guess both of them are trying to avoid a quarrel in this town. Either way though, I don't think that Ghetsis guy is an ordinary person. Everything he says seems like a big lie." White nodded in agreement.

"So are you going to challenge the gym now, Cheren?"

"I'm going to train more first. I don't want to lose to Clay, even if it's a close battle! I'll take the gym badge after a flawless victory!" White laughed. It was just like Cheren to say that. White was pretty confident in her abilities though, so she marched straight to the gym. Beating Clay here without extra training would prove to herself that she was ready to take on whatever Team Plasma could throw at her.

* * *

><p>As expected, Clay was no match for White's skills. Was she really that strong? Could she really stand a chance against someone like Ghetsis? Feeling troubled, White left the gym and headed towards Route 6. After their battle, Clay said he had some business to attend to there and asked White to come along and help. On her way there, White ran into Bianca, who congratulated her on her newest gym badge and asked for a battle. Of course, White accepted, and she tried to go easy on Bianca but still ended up winning by a landslide. Bianca was stunned.<p>

"Wow, it's been a while since I had a battle with you, White, but you've gotten stronger than I thought!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's like...well I can't really put it into words well but...I think you really understand the feelings of your Pokemon, and that's what makes you strong!"

"Hmm...I see..." If that was the case, maybe she really did have a chance. Team Plasma sought to take Pokemon away from people who didn't understand them. So maybe the key to stopping them was someone who understands Pokemon.

As it turned out, Bianca was on her way to Route 6 as well, so they went there together. They came to the entrance of a cave, where Clay was waiting. He explained that a Gavantula had built a nest at the entrance to the cave and people were worried about it so he had to cut it down. He called out his Krokorok to slash the web, but White stopped him.

"Wait! Don't cut it down yet!" She ran up to the nest and investigated, expecting there to be eggs in the nest, but strangely there were none. "That's odd...if this is a nest, there should be eggs here, but there's not." Clay grinned.

"See, this is why I needed ya out here! I knew ya'd have an eye fer these things. If there's no babies in the nest, that either means they've flown the coop...or the nest was planted there to keep people out."

"Team Plasma?"

"I reckon." With Clay's order, Krokorok sliced the web and White volunteered for her and Bianca to investigate inside. Clay agreed, and after a few words of wisdom, he left the two girls to investigate. White and Bianca stepped inside the cave and were amazed at what they found. Inside the cave were many floating stones, each one a beautiful shade of blue, and a few of them were surrounded by electric currents. An air of mystery flowed throughout the cave and the two girls were excited to explore it.

"Woooow!" Bianca exclaimed. "So this...is Chargestone Cave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gaaah I feel like my writing is really slipping with this series. I'm doing my best to come out with chapters as fast as I can but it's getting tougher. I've been out of practice for too long. Forgive me for being so slow, and please keep reading/reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle in the Cave

"Bianca? Bianca!" White called out through the cave. This was not good. Why did Bianca have to run off by herself as soon as they got inside? White was okay by herself in these situations but she was worried about Bianca running into trouble. Sighing, she just decided to explore until Bianca showed up. White turned and started to walk around, when suddenly two people teleported in front of her, making White jump back in surprise. They both had white hair and wore ninja costumes. "W-Who are...mmph!" Before White could finish, one of them put his hand over her mouth and signaled her to be quiet, then they both picked her up and carried her off deeper into the cave. White struggled to get free, but it was no use. Finally they set her down, and turned to another person hiding in the shadows.

"Lord N, we brought the one you wanted."

White gasped as N walked out of the shadows and thanked the two people, who then disappeared. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet.

"I apologize. I asked them not to be rough with you. They are called the Shadow Triad. Allies of Team Plasma that Ghetsis hired."

"N...what are you doing here?"

"I like this place. If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place for Pokemon. That's why I had the Shadow Triad set up a barrier at the entrance." He paused and smiled wryly. "But I knew you would come anyway. I was impressed though...you were so considerate of the 'nest' even though that gym leader wanted to cut it down right away."

"I...care about Pokemon." White said simply. N smiled knowingly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Ghetsis has his eye on you, you know. He investigated you and your friends through the Shadow Triad. Your friends are focused on pursuing strength and adventure...but you are still neutral. Therefore, we want to test your abilities. Team Plasma will be waiting for you further inside the cave. Be ready." N gave her a small, encouraging smile and she nodded determinedly before he disappeared back into the shadows. This was the perfect chance for White to show N that she did have a goal: to defeat Team Plasma once and for all.

She completely forgot about searching for Bianca and ventured deeper into the cave until she came to a long, wooden bridge.

"Is this the place...?" She wondered aloud, looking around. Before she could move another step, the ninja people from before suddenly appeared, and this time there were three of them. They all grabbed White and began to carry her again. "Hey! Wha-?"

"...Come. This way." they said simply, dragging White across the bridge. "There are stairs leading down ahead. Team Plasma is waiting for you there." and with that, they disappeared again.

"Oww jeez..." White groaned. "You could have just pointed me in the right direction." She sighed and continued on, until finally she came to a flight of stairs. "This is it." White took a deep breath, then made her way down the stairs. It was pretty far down, she noticed as she walked. Eventually, she reached the cavern at the bottom of the stairs, and there she was met with a group of about 10 Team Plasma members.

"Hmph. So you've come, trainer." One of them said to her with a smirk. "We've been ordered to test your abilities. This won't take long." Then to White's surprise, the entire group readied their Pokemon for battle. Did they intend to gang up on her and fight her all at once? Unfair!

"Wh-What are...?"

"Hmph. What's wrong? If you're such a great trainer, you should be able to defeat all of us easily."

Ugh. Leave it to Team Plasma to play dirty. Following their lead, White brought out her Pokemon as well, but she was still greatly outnumbered. Great, now how was she going to get out of this mess? Her opponents sneered at her, knowing they had the upper hand and got ready to attack, when suddenly a voice stopped them.

"Wait." N stepped out from behind the group. "Let me fight instead."

"B-But Lord N..."

"I want to see her abilities for myself. Please step back." And without even waiting for an answer, he walked over to White. The Team Plasma group had no choice to obey. "It seems I was just in time..." N mumbled to himself, calling his Pokemon with a snap of his fingers. He then turned to White, who was staring him down. "Hm? That look on your face...why are you so determined?"

"Because...I have a goal. And I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill it."

"...I see. I too, have a goal. Many different values mix together and the world becomes gray. I will separate Pokemon and people, making black and white clearly distinct. Only then will Pokemon be perfect beings. That is my goal! Since you have a goal of your own, you must know how important this is to me."

"I do, N. But you've got it all wrong. Separating Pokemon and people won't make anyone happy. My dream is similar to yours...but different."

"Is that so?" N smirked. "Show me then...defeat me and show me your dream!" He launched his attack, and White skillfully countered. Her Pokemon moving so fluidly in tune with her thoughts and attacking so strongly that even N's team of all new Pokemon couldn't get past her. The Team Plasma grunts watched in shock as N was once again brutally defeated, and they quickly made their escape, leaving N and White standing in the cavern alone. "Tsk! Why? Can I not win if I feel bad about being a trainer?" N stared at the ground. "You're so strong in battle, but not because you overwork your Pokemon. They understand you, and you understand them. How is this possible? I don't understand..."

"N..." White slowly walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "We share a similar dream. We both care about Pokemon...but I want to teach people how to better understand their Pokemon so that they don't get hurt. If the world becomes black and white like you say...people and Pokemon will only be sad." He stared at her in surprise as tears started to stream down her face and she suddenly clung onto him. "What I said at the ferris wheel...I meant it. I don't care if you're the king of Team Plasma...I still like you. My goal...is to defeat all of Team Plasma...so I can show you that Pokemon and people can coexist peacefully...and so that we don't have to fight anymore."

"White, I..."

"I know. I get it. You have to see your dream with your own eyes...and continue to lead the people who have followed you for so long. It's okay...we can be enemies for now. I just hope that someday...that can change." N stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"White...we may have different goals, but we will end up taking the same path. You're right, I want to see my dream through until the end, but you should too. Remember what I said about meeting me at the Pokemon League? Our paths will cross there and we'll have to settle things once and for all. Only then will this battle cease." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked away. Now he understood why Ghetsis thought White was so important; she was the only one capable of standing in the way of Team Plasma's plans. He had said he would test White's abilities but his real objective was to get rid of her, wasn't it? "White, listen. I know you probably don't want to fight me...but you'll probably run into Team Plasma quite a bit between here and the Pokemon League. I'll be fighting alongside them, but just keep moving forward toward your goal. I'll be doing the same." White nodded and wiped her tears.

"I understand. I'll do whatever it takes." N smiled and let go of her shoulders, and at that moment they heard voices calling for White. "Huh? That must be Bianca..."

"I'll be off, then." N gave her one last smile, then pulled his hat over his face and exited the cave. "Until next time, White."

"There you are!" Bianca ran up and hugged White, almost knocking her over. "I got lost, I was so scared! Uh who were you talking to?"

"Ahaha no one. Anyway I'm glad you're okay Bianca, I got a bit lost myself."

"It's a good thing I found her then." Another voice from behind Bianca chimed in, and White turned to see Professor Juniper. "I was here gathering information on a Pokemon called Klink when I found her. I'm glad to see you're both alright."

"Oh, Professor. I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh? Yes White?"

"Why was the Pokedex created? I have a friend who...agrees with Team Plasma. He thinks that Pokemon and people should be separated, and that the Pokedex was created just to confine Pokemon for study. That's not true is it?"

"No, those were not its intentions at all. White, you understand your Pokemon through emotions, but professors like me...well we're people of science for a reason. That's just how we think. The Pokedex was invented so that us scientific people can get a better understanding for these mysterious Pokemon. All the Pokemon you've sent to me for data collection, I released back into the wild after I finished studying them."

"I see." White smiled. "I thought so. Thank you, Professor. I'm even more sure of my goal now." The professor seemed surprised but proud at the same time.

"Ooh? Go after it, then, White! Mistralton City is up ahead, waiting for you. I'm going to collect a bit more data here though, so I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay! Coming Bianca?"

"Actually umm...I'm going to stay here and be the professor's bodyguard. Good luck, White!"

"Right!" White nodded determinedly and left the cave, entering Mistralton City, even more determined than before. Only a few more badges left, and it was off to the Pokemon league!


	8. Chapter 8 Twist Mountain

**A/N: I kinda rushed this chapter, I hope it doesn't show. It's mostly just a transition chapter anyway. XD  
>Umm I actually haven't fought the Elite 4 in my game yet so there will probably be a long pause after the next chapter while I finish the game. XD; Just a heads up.<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Mistralton City gym was a bit of a challenge seeing as the leader was a master of flying Pokemon, and the only Pokemon White had to counter that was a Joltik she'd caught along the way in Chargestone Cave. She thought it would be tough to train given the short amount of time, but to her surprise it bonded with her pretty quickly and she was able to defeat Skyla.<p>

"Phew, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." White healed up all of her team, then walked out of the gym, proudly wearing the Jet Badge. But she was surprised to see someone waiting outside the gym for her. "N! Why are you here?" She couldn't help but sound happy and he gave her a small smile in greeting.

"Something has been bothering me. White, would you allow me to speak to your Pokemon again?"

"Huh? Sure, but why?"

"Trainers battle to understand Pokemon better. I do as well, so I can hear the Pokemons' voices as they battle. I find this really painful though. I don't like to see Pokemon get hurt. Am I the only one who thinks this way?"

"Hm. I don't like seeing Pokemon get hurt either, which is why I always heal them right away. But I don't think I'm doing anything wrong by fighting. My Pokemon seem to enjoy working together with me, and if they really wanted to, they could get away." White motioned towards her Pokemon beside her, not in Pokeballs and still remaining obediently by her side. N knelt down and mumbled something to them, and the Pokemon seemed to respond. White wondered what they were "talking" about. After a few moments, N chuckled and stood to face White again.

"I was brought up with Pokemon so I find it easy to talk with them. Pokemon never tell lies. They've told me what kind of trainer you are and they trust you. Even this Joltik you just caught took a liking to you right away. That's good! If only everyone could get along well with Pokemon like you do...then I wouldn't have to liberate them from people who just use them." N shifted uncomfortably and White smiled a bit to herself. It was just as she thought, N's intentions were good, he's just going about things the wrong way. Or was it Team Plasma that was the problem, not N himself? As she thought this, N spoke again. "Another reason I came to meet you today was to update you on Team Plasma's plans. Ghetsis is searching for some special stones-the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. Supposedly they hold the essence of two legendary Pokemon. My plan is to resurrect a legendary Pokemon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am a hero, and everyone will follow what I say!"

"Why tell me this? You know my plan is to defeat Team Plasma." White questioned and N half-smiled.

"Because my vision is to change the world without using force. If I change the world using force, it will only make matters worse. I've tried reasoning with people but no one will listen to what I say...except for you. So my next plan is to befriend the legendary Pokemon so everyone will listen to me. If I'm not using force, there's no problem with telling you my plans." It made sense to White, but she still thought there was a better way to change how people used Pokemon, and she had a feeling that Ghetsis creep was planning something behind the scenes. He and Team Plasma seemed so much more evil than N.

"I still plan to stop Team Plasma, even if it means fighting you, N." He seemed delighted at her response.

"Splendid. I'll be interested to how things unfold. But you know...if I do succeed, then Pokemon and trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokemon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little." He smiled sadly at White, taking in her sad expression as well and it pained him even more. He knew she didn't want to be his enemy, but all of this would be over soon. After hesitating for a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then tugged his hat over his blushing face and turned. "...I'll be off then. I have to make some arrangements. We'll be meeting again soon, White." and he started to leave, thinking to himself as he walked.

He now had the perfect plan to ensure White's safety. If they were both to summon the two legendary Pokemon, then they would have to fight each other, and Ghetsis would not be able to intervene. So it was settled then, he would lead her down that path and at the final battle...he was sure she could defeat him. White had shown him that his dream could be fulfilled, but he had been so naive. He had been led to believe that all Pokemon were abused by trainers and that those trainers were evil. But White and her Pokemon truly care about each other. Through her gentle teachings, the world could surely be changed. However, what had Team Plasma accomplished? Stealing Pokemon from people and gaining hatred in return. That was the kind of "force" N had worked so hard to avoid. He should have never listened to Ghetsis. Just what was that guy thinking, defying N's wishes like that. He was sure White could see it too, that Ghetsis had an alternative plan. And he would soon get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>White walked down Route 7 with her hand over her cheek, still blushing. She really wished that she and N didn't have to be enemies. It was Team Plasma who were the bad guys right? She couldn't help but feel like N was set up as their leader against his will. How could someone with such nice intentions be commanding that band of thugs? She pondered this all the way until she reached Twist Mountain, when a voice calling her name brought her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Cheren coming up the path.<p>

"Oh, hi Cheren."

"You have the Jet Badge right? I just got mine too. Ready to test our skills again?"

"Um actually I'm not feeling up to it right now."

"Huh? What happened? Did Team Plasma give you a hard time again?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Hey don't let those pests get the better of you, White." She nodded, but still seemed depressed, so Cheren dropped the subject. "Anyway, let's explore Twist Mountain while we're here. We have to pass through it to get to the next town anyway."

They started their trek through Twist Mountain, and happened to run into Clay along the way. He said he'd heard something about Team Plasma members gathering around this area, but told White and Cheren not to worry about it.

"Kids oughta just have fun journyin' with their Pokemon." he said, and wandered on his way. He was wrong, however. This was exactly what White needed to hear.

"Cheren, I'm going to look for Team Plasma. You can come along if you want or just explore on your own."

"What? Why? Clay didn't ask us to do an annoying task like last time."

"I know, but I told you back in Driftveil right? I'm going to defeat them, even if I don't have to." Cheren sighed, recalling that she had said that.

"I'll go with you. What if there's too many for you to handle alone?"

"Thanks Cheren." White smiled and the two of them made their way through the cave, searching for signs of Team Plasma.

"So, why are you doing this anyway, White?" Cheren questioned as they walked. "Team Plasma is just a bunch of idiots, why bother with them?"

"B-Because...if I leave them alone, they could steal Pokemon from helpless people again. I don't want that." It wasn't completely a lie, that was part of the reason. But she left out the details concerning N because she knew Cheren wouldn't approve.

"I see...hey! Get down!" Cheren whispered harshly and pulled White behind a rock as a Team Plasma grunt came around the corner, holding something in his arms.

"Team Plasma! Let's go!" White jumped up and released her Pokemon, running after the grunt and Cheren followed suit. The grunt noticed them behind him and took out his own Pokemon for defense, continuing to run as his Pokemon attempted to deflect White and Cheren's attacks. It was no use however, he was outnumbered. Finally they cornered him at the end of the cave. White couldn't tell what he was holding but she knew it must be part of their plan.

"Ugh you guys are strong..." The grunt panted. "But that strength only comes from abusing your Pokemon, doesn't it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cheren chimed in. "We know your whole plan to 'liberate' Pokemon. If that's what you want, you can try. But resorting to force and stealing everyone's Pokemon away is just wrong, no matter who you are."

"He's right." White added. "Now, that thing you have in your hands...hand it over." Just then another grunt came rushing in.

"Hey buddy! There you are! Oh you found it! We need to head to the tower!"

"Not so fast!" White motioned for her Pokemon to block the exit, and they did so. But the two grunts just laughed.

"There's no way you can stop us now! Team Plasma has obtained the power that will change this Pokemon-abusive world! If the world needs correcting, naturally it should be done with brute force! Now, we'll be off to our king, Lord N!" And before White or Cheren could stop them, the grunts deployed smoke bombs to escape. Cheren and White coughed, trying to see through the smoke but it was no use, they were gone.

"Ugh! Those idiots!" Cheren cursed, waving away the smoke as they stepped out into the fresh air. "I'm not sure what they got their hands on but...they're real pests. Who knows what they're planning next." White thought about it for a moment. Just as she suspected, Team Plasma was using forceful tactics against N's wishes. Could that thing they stole have been the stone used to awaken the legendary Pokemon N was talking about? If so, that could really mean trouble. Didn't they mention going to a tower?

"Cheren, what's the nearest tower you know of?"

"Huh? Um...probably Dragonspiral tower. It's right by the next town up ahead."

"Good, that's where I was headed anyway. You coming too?"

"No, I...I'll stay here a while longer. I need to think for a while. You go ahead."

"Okay." White nodded. "See you around, Cheren. Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it."

White smiled and ran on ahead. She had to make it to Dragonspiral tower as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9 Light and Dark

**A/N: Second to last chapter guys. :) Like I said last time, the final chapter might take a while because I haven't finished the game yet, but I figured the least I could do was get this chapter out. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>White hurried to the next town, Icirrus City, and after healing her Pokemon at the Pokemon center, she ran for the gym. She had to tell the gym leader about Team Plasma's plans before it was too late. Her battle could wait until later. Finally she made it to the gym but before she could open the door, it opened from the other side and a tall man dressed in blue with a mask over his eyes stepped out. White figured he must be the gym leader. She stepped back in surprise as he spoke.<p>

"Who's there?"

"O-Oh excuse me sir, my name is White. I have some important infor-"

"I know you're here. How about you show yourselves?" He wasn't even looking at White. Confused, she looked around and to her surprise, the Shadow Triad suddenly materialized, surrounding her.

"...Well done, Icirrus gym leader. Few can sense the Shadow Triad lurking in the shadows. There is something we were told to tell White alone, but never mind that now that our cover is blown." The Shadow Triad member turned to White. "Lord Ghetsis has a message for you. Come to Dragonspiral Tower. Lord N awaits you there. That is all."

"What!" The gym leader exclaimed. "Dragonspiral Tower! What do you mean? Details!" But the Triad disappeared without explaining. Shocked, he turned to White for answers. "You! Your name is White right? Do you know anything about this?"

"Y-Yes sir, that's why I came here. Team Plasma is planning something big at Dragonspiral Tower! I came here to warn you."

"Well since you seem to be involved in all this, then let's go right away! The name is Brycen by the way."

Brycen led the way to the tower but as they were about to go inside, White heard voices calling for her and she turned. Sure enough, there was Cheren and Bianca coming to meet her.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" White asked worriedly. "This could be dangerous!"

"Exactly while we're here." Cheren adjusted his glasses. "You don't think we'd let you go in there without help do you? I'm going in too."

"No way, this is too dangerous for you kids." Brycen interrupted. "I can't approve of you going up against Team Plasma."

"It'll be fine!" Bianca chimed in. "White and Cheren are really strong, and they've beaten Team Plasma a bunch of times already! I'm not that strong though...but I wanted to help out in any way I could." She handed Cheren and White some healing potions for their Pokemon and grinned. "Be careful okay?"

"Thank you, Bianca." White smiled and Brycen sighed.

"Alright alright, but you kids best know what you're getting into. This tower is said to house a legendary dragon Pokemon. If Team Plasma gets their hands on it, things could get dangerous. So watch your backs.

"Yes sir!" Cheren and White nodded and the three of them entered the tower. The tower had only one staircase that stopped periodically at a room then continued on. The trio started the climb up the stairs but when they reached the first room, the whole tower began to shake violently. White was thrown to the floor, and the other two ran for the next staircase, dodging falling pillars and making it there just in time. When the tremor stopped, the whole room was in ruin.

"White! Are you okay?" Cheren called to her.

"Oww...I'm fine! But how am I supposed to get over there now through all the rubble? There's fallen beams everywhere!"

"Try to climb over them okay? We'll move on!" Cheren and Brycen continued to climb as White made her way across the rubble. Finally she made it to the other side, and started up the staircase again. There were more small tremors as she climbed but she managed to hang on. When she reached the next room, she found Cheren and Brycen surrounded by a group of Team Plasma grunts.

"White!" Brycen shouted to her. "Go on ahead, we'll handle this! Hurry!" White obeyed and ran for the stairs. The grunts tried to stop her but Cheren and Brycen easily held them back. Panting, White continued up the stairs. It was all up to her now. She knew N must be waiting at the top of this tower. Was he really resurrecting the legendary Pokemon?

"N..." White mumbled to herself as she climbed. Suddenly there was another large shake and White was thrown to the ground again, screaming. She clung onto the edge of the stairs, just barely hanging on, and she heard the loud roar of what seemed like a very large creature coming from the top. "No...N, don't do this!" White cried, lifting herself back to her feet and starting to climb again. As she did, she heard the sounds of a violent struggle up above. When she made it to the next room, she found more Team Plasma members waiting for her, led by one of the sages.

"Hmph, so you climbed all the way up here." the sage scoffed. "Prevent her from going further! Lord N must become the hero!" At this command, the Team Plasma grunts rushed forward with their Pokemon and White countered them, taking them out as swiftly as possible. Her Pokemon understood her goal to reach the top and carried out their attacks swiftly, defeating the grunts all at once and leaving them shocked.

"Wh-What's with her? She's so crazy strong!" one of them stammered. White smirked and called her Pokemon back, making sure they were safe in their Pokeballs and wouldn't fall.

"I'll be going on ahead then~" and she continued to climb to the top. When she finally reached it, she was met with a strong gust of wind and dust. Shielding her eyes, she tried to walk closer and get a better look. "N! Where are you?" She called through the haze, and then she saw it: the huge form of the legendary dragon Pokemon. With a flap of its large wings, the dust mostly disappeared and she then spotted N standing at its feet. The Pokemon leered at her with glowing red eyes, showing brightly against its black body. White stared in disbelief as N turned to face her, finally noticing she was there.

"What do you think, White? This is my new friend, the legendary Pokemon Zekrom. With its help, I will become the hero and lead all of mankind to a new world. We will head to the Pokemon league and defeat the Champion, then my words will finally be heard! I know you want to stop me, White, so I'll give you a hint. You must become a hero as well and befriend the other legendary Pokemon, Reshiram, if you wish to stand a chance against Zekrom. So, what will you do?" White shook her head slowly, still in disbelief. "The Pokemon with you believe in you so strongly. You are the only one who can interfere with my formula for changing the world. If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram! I'll be waiting for you at the Pokemon League...as we promised." N gave her a small smile, then turned and Zekrom scooped him up, flapping its huge wings.

"N! N wait!" White called, but he couldn't hear her, and soon he and Zekrom were gone. White fell to her knees as tears rolled down her face. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't revive the other Pokemon and fight N with it. She didn't want to fight N at all! Why was he forcing her to fight against him? Could it be because of Ghetsis? She just didn't know anymore. Why wouldn't he listen to her? As she sat there, Cheren and Brycen came running up the stairs.

"White! What happened?" Cheren exclaimed. "Was that N just now? How was he with the legendary Pokemon? He's not really the hero is he! And did I hear him tell you to search for the other!" White covered her ears with her hands and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it right now. Cheren sighed and Brycen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, both of you. Let's head back first and clear up what happened. Then we can decide what to do next." Cheren nodded and helped White to her feet, and the three of them exited the tower.

* * *

><p>Outside the tower, they were met by Alder, the current Champion. Cheren and Brycen proceeded to tell him the story of how the Team Plasma leader had captured the legendary Pokemon and most surely planned to wreak havoc with it and force everyone to release their Pokemon. White stayed silent through the whole conversation, even when Cheren brought up that N had told her to search for the other legendary Pokemon. Alder pointed out that Reshiram was probably the only Pokemon who could oppose Zekrom.<p>

"I hate to say it, but it would be best to do what N said. It would be a problem if Team Plasma got their hands on both of them. Also, I don't know why he chose young White here to revive Reshiram but I'm sure it has some significance. White? Are you up for this task?" White thought about it for a moment and finally lifted her head.

"Yes. I will revive Reshiram and face N." She still didn't want to fight him but if it was the only way she could get through to him, then it had to be done.

"Alright then, good answer!" Alder nodded. "I think that will and determination is proof enough for me why you were chosen. The next step then is to head to the Relic Castle. Meet me there when you're ready." And with that, he took off. Cheren left for the castle as well.

White still had some unfinished business to take care of in Icirrus: her battle with Brycen. He expressed concern that she wouldn't be able to fight well if she was still emotional from what happened at the tower, but she assured him she was fine. And sure enough, she did fine in their gym battle. Though she did struggle a bit, she managed to defeat Brycen and earned her badge. Finally White could wave goodbye to Icirrus and continue on to Relic Castle. After a few encouraging words from Brycen, she was off and hurrying as fast as she could to catch up with Alder and Cheren.

Upon arriving at the Relic Castle, White found Cheren waiting for her at the entrance. He told her that Alder had gone on ahead because there were members of Team Plasma inside.

"Alder fought them all off, so we need to meet him at the bottom of the castle. Follow me." The two of them climbed through the castle's maze of sand until they finally reached the bottom. However they were surprised to see who was waiting for them with Alder. It was Ghetsis. When Alder spotted White and Cheren, he told them to quickly stand behind him in case Ghetsis tried anything, and they did so. Ghetsis laughed.

"What an orderly bunch. The other dragon, Reshiram...you've gone through quite a lot of trouble to revive it. But the Light Stone you are looking for is not here." he turned to White who was glaring at him from behind Alder. "I must congratulate you, White! You have been chosen by our king. If you wish to protect this world where people and Pokemon live together, you must use the other dragon Pokemon spoken of only in legend and fight our king. A meaningless effort, however. Our king has already become the hero chosen by Zekrom. Team Plasma will now be able to steal Pokemon from all people and let them loose. And no one can stop us!"

"Let them loose?" Alder spoke up. "You really think that's what Pokemon want? Are you trying to tell me that Team Plasma stealing Pokemon like criminals is actually a good deed? Don't make me laugh!" Ghetsis scowled and sighed.

"Oh my, so this is the Champion Alder. You lost a long-time Pokemon partner of yours due to illness a few years back. And now you've been ordered by the Elite Four to protect the Pokemon League. Such a weak Champion wishes to protect this world? Our king will show the people of Unova that Team Plasma is stronger than the Champion!"

"I won't lose to you! For all trainers who love their Pokemon, and for all Pokemon who believe in their trainers, I will fight!"

"Hmph. Team Plasma has no interest in you. You are simply another foe." Ghetsis looked over at White, making her feel uneasy. She was the one Team Plasma was after? Was this why N was getting her involved, because he had no choice?

"So you're trying to make a fool out of me?" Alder continued angrily, and Ghetsis shook his finger at him.

"Now now, calm down. We wouldn't want the Champion to get pointlessly hurt, now would we? You and all the people of Unova will surely be in despair soon enough. And how I will love that moment." Ghetsis sneered at White once more and then took his leave. White was even more confused now. Could it be that N had told her to revive Reshiram against Ghetsis's wishes? If she fought N with Reshiram, she would be the only one with a chance of winning against him. This must worry Ghetsis and that's why he was trying to psych her out by acting all cocky. Alder sighed and turned to White and Cheren.

"Well, I suppose I have no choice but to return to the Pokemon League and fight N when he comes to challenge me. In the meantime, White, you need to locate the Light Stone. I'll have Juniper assist you with that." White nodded. She would continue collecting badges as well. It was coming down to the wire now. Soon, she and N would face off at the Pokemon League, and she would have to defeat him, no matter what.

* * *

><p>With Professor Juniper's help, White discovered that the Light stone had already been taken from the Relic Castle long ago and put on display in the Nacrene Museum. It was lucky that Ghetsis had appeared at Relic Castle because now he would think that the stone was still missing. White traveled to Nacrene City to take the stone but not without a serious talk from Alder. He wanted to make sure she was really ready for the task at hand. White assured him that she could handle it, and took the stone, placing it in her bag. The next task was to figure out how to summon Reshiram from the stone. Alder suggested asking the gym leaders in Opelucid City, as they are experts on dragon Pokemon. So, that's where White headed next. However, as usual there was trouble along the way. In order to reach Opelucid, she had to first cross the giant Tubeline Bridge. It seemed simple enough, even though the residents warned her about troublemakers that frequented the area. White was sure she could handle them. But when she got about halfway down the bridge, she was captured again by none other than the Shadow Triad. They led her further down the bridge and her heart lept into her throat when she saw who was waiting there.<p>

"White...how splendid to see you." Ghetsis sneered. "I must congratulate you on obtaining the Light Stone. Yes, I know you all probably thought it was a secret from me but you forget I have the Shadow Triad at my disposal. Don't worry though, I have no intention of taking it from you. Even though you hold that stone, I highly doubt the legendary Pokemon will recognize you as the hero. Lord N has already been chosen and you will now have no choice but to give in to Team Plasma as we take all your precious Pokemon by force. Once Lord N defeats the Champion, no one will be able to stand in our way...not even you."

"I will stand in your way. I won't give up my Pokemon so easily." White glared at the man, clutching her bag with her Pokemon and the stone inside. "Especially not to you, someone who is using N for his own schemes." Ghetsis widened his eyes for a moment, then laughed.

"You think very highly of Lord N, don't you? You think I'm using him? N wants Pokemon to be free as much as I do."

"But the difference is, he doesn't want to use force."

"Well, child, nothing can be done in this world without force. N is just a child himself, he doesn't understand that either. Which is why I took the liberty of doing it for him." White scowled. She still felt like he was doing all of this for his own gain. Ghetsis shook his head, seeing it was obvious that White did not believe him. "Ah, no matter. In due time, the world will be transformed and Lord N will be the hero. But if you do not wish to part with your beloved Pokemon, you had better try your hardest." and he turned on his heels and left. White marched into Opelucid City, grumbling to herself. She really hated that man. The sooner she could defeat Team Plasma, the better.

White met up with Alder and talked to the Opelucid gym leaders, Drayden and Iris, about the Light Stone. Unfortunately, they knew a lot about the legend, but nothing on how to awaken the Pokemon from its slumber. Iris suggested that the Pokemon would be released if it was impressed by the holder's power. White stared at the stone in her hands. Did she really have what it took to revive Reshiram? How had N awakened Zekrom from the dark stone? Could it be that Ghetsis was right and there could only be one hero? Well, one thing was for sure, she had to keep moving forward. Only one more gym badge was needed and then White could finally face the Pokemon League.


End file.
